


Эпос о ремонте

by Turmalin



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Epic Poetry, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ремонте.<br/>Написано в сентябре 2005 года в подарок Акико Морикаве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпос о ремонте

В доме гордой Морикавы  
Не гостей шальных орава,  
И не родичи толпою  
К ней пришли на чай с малиной -  
То шумит ремонт, сдирая  
Ветхих пленок, штукатурок  
И линолеумов старых  
Шелуху. И направляет  
Эрик грозно ум свой смелый  
На покраску и починку.  
  
Затаив дыханье смотрит  
На такое развлеченье  
Весь народ в амфитеатре,  
И с небес взирают боги,  
Позабыв мольбы и жертвы,  
И оракулы забросив -  
То ремонт у Морикавы  
Продолжается. И вздохи,  
И восторженные вопли  
Испуская, все болеют:  
Кто за грозную Акико,  
Кто за плинтус, что за стенку  
Зацепился, гад паршивый,  
И теперь, ломая ногти,  
Отрывает Морикава  
Супостата, и в корзину,  
Где строительный скопился  
Хлам, она его ввергает.  
  
Вот толпа фанатов воет:  
"Стенка, стенка!!". "Морикава!!!", -  
Им другие отвечают.  
И уже, нахмурив брови,  
Разделившись на два клана,  
Под одеждами нащупав  
Принесенное с собою,  
Что для боя пригодится,  
Собираются в сторонке.  
Кто молчит, а кто кичливо  
Похваляется пред всеми,  
Но того, кто много брешет,  
Не пристало слушать мужу,  
Что в бою себя покажет.  
  
Вот выходит смелый рыцарь,  
Что желает пред народом  
Постоять за имя гордой  
И прекрасной Морикавы.  
Восклицает он: "Послушай,  
Мой достойный неприятель,  
Кто бы ты ни оказался.  
Я ручаюсь, имя дамы,  
Что в своем храню я сердце,  
Защищать я буду честно,  
В благородном поединке."  
На его слова ответом  
Прозвучало: "Я б не меньше  
Честности и благородства  
Положить к ногам готов был -  
Если б ноги та имела,  
За кого я в бой вступаю.  
Меньше слов высокопарных".  
"Начинайте поединок!", -  
Вся толпа кругом шумела.  
А стена и Морикава,  
Не теряя даром время,  
Продолжали путь тяжелый  
К новой жизни постремонтной.  
  
И в азартной суматохе,  
Что народом овладела,  
Незамеченным остался  
Для воинственных героев  
Тот объект, что приложенья  
Сил геройских был достоин.  
То ужасный появился  
Зверь. Весь вид его противен  
Был, и гадостен особо  
Оттого, что свалки сыном  
То чудовище казалось.  
  
Трешезмей шестиголовый  
Подбирался тихой сапой  
К увлеченной перестройкой  
И ремонтом Морикаве.  
Изгибались шланги-шеи,  
И шипело, и гудело  
Брюхо - сэром Пылесосом,  
Славным рыцарем, оплотом  
Чистоты, он отобедал.  
  
Вот подкрался гад ползучий  
К беззащитной Морикаве,  
И пылая злобой, ящер  
Умыкнуть ее пытался,  
Но напал не на таковских!  
Оглушенный громким криком  
Протестующей Акико,  
Он опешил, совершая  
Этим грубую ошибку  
Как в стратегии попытки  
Совершения разбоя,  
Так и в тактике. Немедля  
Вся толпа фанатов буйных  
Обернулась, наблюдая  
Возмутительную сцену.  
  
Трешезмей гадкоужасный,  
Увидав, что без помехи  
Не пройдет его затея,  
Хвост обвил вкруг Морикавы,  
И, оскалив пасти грозно,  
Жаром обдал тех, кто смело  
Встреч ему направил стопы.  
Тут задумались герои -  
И защитник Морикавы,  
И его противник честный:  
Никогда еще не видел  
Из живущих Трешезмея  
Ни один. Быть может, предки,  
Что привычнее к явленьям  
Тварей чудных - те видали.  
  
Неуверенность такую  
Гад заметил, и как будто  
Потешаясь над толпою,  
Зашипел и лапой грязной  
Оперся на те обои,  
Что с любовью Морикава  
Выбирала. От такого  
Надругательства дар речи  
Потеряли все и злобно  
Приготовились на битву  
Вызвать чудище. Внезапно  
За спиною Трешезмея  
Свист раздался молодецкий.  
  
Разворачиваясь грузно  
И роняя хлодильник,  
Змей увидел краем глаза  
Той башки, что третья слева,  
Рыцаря в доспехах чудных,  
Что сияли так прекрасно,  
Будто Солнце было братом  
Младшим этому герою  
(Или долго мыли с Фэйри  
Тот доспех). Взревел ползучий  
И на храброго героя  
Он напал. Земля дрожала,  
Мусор взвился над толпою,  
Шесть голов и лапы змея,  
Меч героя - все смешалось.  
  
Морикава, что осталась  
За спиною Трешезмея,  
Забралась на холодильник,  
Опрокинутый змеюкой,  
И подбадривала криком  
Рыцаря, что с супостатом  
Вел тяжелый бой. Внезапно  
Замолчав, она широко  
Рот открыла и ресницы  
Удивленно так взмахнули,  
Что орел, следивший с неба  
За сражением великим,  
От стыда за недостатки  
Крыл своих, чуть не свалился  
Камнем на головы змею.  
  
А причиной изумленья  
Морикавы было диво:  
Меч героя. Он светился  
Будто молния, летая  
Над башками Трешезмея,  
Не со свистом, а с гуденьем,  
О котором некто Винни,  
По прозванью Пух, сказал бы,  
Что как будто рой пчелиный  
Здесь гудит. Ведь неспроста же  
Это «жжж»?! Но Морикава,  
Не о том совсем подумав,  
В удивленьи пребывала.  
  
Той порою смелый рыцарь  
Счастливо избегнув травмы  
От клыков последней пасти,  
Бой окончил, и победный  
Крик раздался над толпою.  
  
Он подходит к Морикаве  
И протягивает руку,  
А она от удивленья  
Пары слов связать не в силах.  
  
Он снимает шлем свой – Боже!  
Как же так?! Как получилось?! –  
И, губами прикоснувшись  
К дивной коже рук прекрасных,  
Ярко-желтыми очами  
Он сверкнул. По красно-черной  
Коже скатывались пота  
Капли крупные, и рожки  
Надо лбом его высоким  
Привлекали взоры фанов,  
Окруживших Морикаву.  
  
Крик всеобщий ликованья  
Тут раздался. Всей толпою,  
Что восторги выражала  
Победителю гадюки  
И его прекрасной даме,  
Было принято решенье,  
Что отпраздновать победу  
Нужно. Тотчас "молодые"  
Понеслись к ближайшим лавкам  
За питьем и угощеньем.  
Те, кто возрастом почтенней,  
Усадили на почетном  
Месте даму и героя,  
Окружив их. Пир горою  
Начался на поле брани.  
  
Там присутствовали барды,  
И одним из них, - слугою  
Вашим преданным, - записан  
Был рассказ сей; средь народа  
Он родился. Каждый рьяно  
Рассказать стремился точно,  
Что он видел, каждый снова  
Прибавляя, украшая,  
Мне рассказывал про дивный  
Подвиг рыцаря и дамы  
Красоту и благородство.  
Пир шумел, сдвигались чаши  
И лились рекою песни,  
А затем и плясовая...  
  
И средь этой суматохи  
Я, признаюсь, не заметил,  
Как уснул. В своей постели  
Пробудившись, первым делом  
Записал я эту повесть.  
  
О, взыскательный читатель!  
Не кляни, что на бумагу  
Я пролил вино из чаши,  
И теперь не в каждой строчке  
Отыскать ты сможешь смысл!  
То вино смешал я, знайте,  
Не с водою ключевою,  
А с пионовой настойкой,  
И ее прекрасный запах  
Легким облаком окутал  
Тайну нашего преданья.


End file.
